LA AMENAZA MORTÃ
by Megumiel
Summary: Harry conoce a su prima Nicole; hija de Sirius, y pronto se hacen inseparables. Pero Nicole no puede evitar ver que Draco la mira con otros ojos...todo cambia con la llegada de la hija de Voldemort
1. LA PRIMA DE HARRY

Harry Potter y la amenaza mortifaga  
CAPITULO 1: LA PRIMA DE HARRY  
  
Los Dursley dormían placidamente; mientras Harry aprovechaba a hacer las tareas que tenía pendientes del colegio Howarts de magia y hehizería; que eran muchas, sobre todo las de pociones; pues su profesor, Snape, tenía un odio inmenso hacia Harry y sus amigos. Claro que a quien más odiaba Harry era sin duda al alumno más presuntuoso y engreído de todo Howarts; Draco Malfoy, quien además era alumno preferido por Snape, y tenía un padre aún más insoportable que él; algo que a Harry siempre le pareció imposible. La noche pasó como en un suspiro; y la mañana siguiente hizo a Harry recobrar la sonrisa que desde su última aparición en Howarts no había usado. Aquel día conocería a su presunta prima, hija de su padrino Sirius. Ella nació una fría noche; en medio del bosque. Por lo que Sirius le había contado; se trataba de una cría de unicornio mal herida; y él la curó de sus heridas. Ella se transformó en humana, y, puesto que Sirius la hizo así, era su hija, e incluso tenían la misma sangre, y color de pelo, negro azabache. Harry no protestó de su desayuno (un bizcocho con mermelada muy pringosa) y se puso corriendo el abrigo esperando oír el ruido del coche del padrastro de su prima; que era mago. Ella vivía con él, su mujer y dos hijos, pues Sirius huía del ministerio y no se podía ocupar de ella. Tío Vernon estaba bastante alterado. Odiaba ver a Harry tan feliz; pero no le podía retener; no sabiendo que su padrino era un "asesino" loco y que se podría enfadar si tratan mal a Harry. lo cual hacia a Harry más feliz. De pronto, se oyó chasquear unas ruedas parándose frente a la casa. - ¡Importento!- Dijo una voz desde fuera, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Vernon quedó petrificado del susto. - Perdone, no sé abrir de otro modo las puertas.- dijo un hombre alto, robusto y de mirada clara y feliz. Tenía una corta melena y perilla un poco larga.- Me llamo Rehus Kingtyon; vengo a por Harry. ¿Eres tu, verdad?- Dijo mirando a Harry, al cual aquel hombre le había causado muy buena impresión. - Si, soy yo. Encantado señor Rehus. - Solo Rehus, por favor, jaja- dijo aquel hombre mostrando su amplia sonrisa.- Me le llevo. Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor. - Em.. Vernon Dursley; un. placer.- Dijo tío Vernon muy pálido. Harry salió de la horrible casa de los Dursley y se montó en el coche; rumbo a la casa de los Kingtyon. 


	2. NICOLE Y LOS KINGTYON

CAPITULO 2: NICOLE Y LOS KINGTYON  
  
Harry entró en la casa. Era una verdadera mansión. Llena de objetos rarísimos; de cuadros que se movían; una chimenea que se encendía sola y calentaba la comida. - Allí arriba están tu prima y Shamanta. Ve a conocerlas Harry, yo tengo que irme.- dijo Rehus. Harry subió las escaleras. Eran en forma de caracol, y muy largas. Arriba había un largo pasillo con siete puertas. La del fondo estaba abierta; daba a un baño. La primera de la derecha estaba tranquila; con una chapa en la puerta que ponía "Biblioteca". Una de las últimas puertas se abrió. De ella salió una chica muy guapa, rubia, y de unos 19 años. - ¡Ey! Tú debes ser Harry. Encantada. Soy Shamanta.- dijo ella. - Encantado.-dijo Harry Otra puerta se abrió. Otra chica, bastante más guapa que la anterior y de pelo negro le miraba. - ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¡Que ganas tenia de conocerte! Soy Nicole, tu prima- dijo ella emocionada. Ven. Tengo algo para ti. Harry la siguió hasta el jardín (que era gigantesco). En el fondo había una entrada a una especie de gruta. - Weyyo!! Reyyo!!- gritó Nicole. De pronto, dos grandes sombras salieron de entre las rocas. Eran dos grandísimos dragones; uno negro y otro dorado. - Mi padre me les dio cuando me vine a vivir aquí. Me dijo que me quedara con Reyyo, y que guardase a Weyyo para un enviado especial. Sin duda se refería a ti. - Sirius me dejó a mi un dragón?- Dijo Harry emocionado - Tranquilo, es manso. Dedícale tiempo y cariño y pronto te querrá más que a nadie. Ah! Se me olvidaba. Ayer llegaron las cartas de Howarts con el material de este nuevo curso. También estaba la tuya. Tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon a comprarlo todo. Aquí usamos telekinesia para viajar allí. Mi madrastra es una gran bruja. Una de las mejores, diría yo. Y eso que hay pocas, en estos tiempos.- dijo Nicole a Harry Ambos se dirigieron a un círculo de hierba azul en el centro del jardín. Los dos desaparecieron y llegaron hasta Ollivander; la tienda de varitas para magos. Al salir de allí, Harry pudo ver a Ron y Ginny en el escaparate de en frente. - ¡Hola Harry! ¿lo has oído? Dentro de unos minutos, actuará aquí Madame Riustem, la que será nuestra profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras este año, y mi ídolo entre otras cosas!- dijo Ron emocionado. -Eh. te presento a mi prima Nicole, de la que tanto te he hablado. - Hombre, encantado! Venís a comprar entradas?- dijo Ron perdiéndose entre la multitud. Harry y Nicole le sigieron. 


	3. LOS PODERES DEL CORAZON

CAPITULO 3: LOS PODERES DEL CORAZÓN  
  
Madame ya estaba allí dentro cuando Harry y Nicole llegaron. Ron estaba muy emocionado. Entre la gente pudieron ver al señor Weasley; los gemelos Fred y George y los padres de Hermione; la cual también estaba allí y se acercó a Harry y Ron. - No soporto a esta tía; actúa fatal, creo que me voy a comprar el resto del material escolar- dijo Hermione con cara de asco. - ¡Quien fue a hablar! Que me dices del loco de Lockart?- dijo Ron ofendido - No empecéis, Hermione, voy contigo, aún no tengo nada. Tú, Nicole; vete a comprar una mascota, nos vemos en "Flouris y bloots".- dijo Harry- Lo siento Ron, no tenemos entradas, y hay mucho que hacer. - Tranquilo Harry, iros- dijo él. Harry y Hermione entraron en una nueva librería llamada "Lokskoks" a comprar sus libros. - Buenas jovencillos, que queríais? - Pues verá. "pociones para capturar sentidos"; de Julie Ferry, "ojos de libélula" de Shery Hoops, y.-dijo Hermione consultando su lista- "Las siete lunas del futuro" de Amanda Rextirg. Dos de cada- añadió. La dependienta dio a Hermione los seis libros. Ella y Harry salieron y fueron hacia Flouris y bloots. Mientras, Nicole fue a comprar una lechuza. Siempre había sentido cierta atracción por lo negro; y en cuanto la vio no dio crédito a lo que veía: Una lechuza negra y con muchas plumas amontonadas por el cuerpo colgaba de una jaula en el techo. - Bien, me llevo ese sapo. aunque tal vez sea mejor un gato. si, y con uñas largas- un chico alto y rubio estaba comprando justo delante de Nicole. Sus gustos eran realmente extraños; buscaba una mascota agresiva. El chico se dio la vuelva. Parece que se había decidido por un gato gris muy agresivo y de grandes colmillos. - Disculpa, ¿te conozco? Me suena tu cara.- dijo el chico a Nicole. - No creo, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí. Me llamo Nicole Kingtyon- dijo Nicole mirándole extrañada. -Hum. no, no me suena ese apellido. Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- dijo el chico soltando una sonrisa maléfica. 


	4. LOS PRIMEROS MIEMBROS

CAPITULO 4: LOS PRIMEROS MIEMBROS  
  
-Ah, ya.- dijo Nicole apartándose un poco de él. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Aquel ser que amenazaba a su primo Harry. Aquel ser. Ella se acercó a la dependienta y le pidió que le bajara la lechuza negra. - Bueno, ya nos veremos- dijo él despidiéndose- seguro que nos vemos.- susurró mientras salía por la puerta con cara malvada. Nicole recogió a la lechuza. Parecía bastante dócil en sus brazos. La pagó y salió a encontrarse con Harry y los demás. Se les encontró junto al señor Weasley. Ron parecía alterado. - Buf, un día le mato- musitaba - ¡Ron! Tampoco es para salir con esas.- dijo Hermione, que parecía igual de alterada. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Malfoy- dijo Harry- Nos hemos encontrado aquí con él. Empezó a discutir con Ron, el le lanzó un hechizo, y Draco le rebotó contra aquel cristal- dijo señalando mil trozos de cristales rotos.- Y salió corriendo. El padre de Ron ha tenido que pagar todo. - A mi padre no le sobra el dinero- dijo Ron furioso. Todos salieron de la tienda y se fueron hasta la estación King Cross; hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos, ya tan conocido entre los alumnos. En su mismo vagón iba Neville Longbotom, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, también de grifindor. La puerta se volvió a abrir. Draco Malfoy, seguido de Crabble y Goyle, entraron en el vagón.Ron les miró amenazante. Draco miró fijamente a Harry, y se subió la manga derecha de la túnica. En su brazo estaba tatuada la insignia de Voldemort. - Vaya, veo que tu, al igual que tu padre, te has hecho mortífago- Le dijo Harry intentando ser "amable" - Ya ves Potter, poco a poco me voy acercando a él. Algún día yo seré él y te haré lo mismo que el le hizo a tus padres.- Le dijo con un tono diabólico. Giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Ron y Hermione, y se percató de la presencia de Nicole. - Vaya, veo que no os cansáis de reclutar más débiles al bando equivocado. bien, me divertiré más- dijo mirándola, aunque sus ojos no aparentaban odio. Ella, sin embargo, le miraba con los mismos ojos que Harry. - Yo, Crabble y Goyle somos unos de los pocos miles de nuevos miembros que voldemort va a recibir este año.- Dijo disimulando su sorpresa ante la presencia de Nicole.- Estais perdidos, sangre sucia- dijo maldiciendo a Hermione. Ella dejó de mirarle y miró al suelo. Neville dormia tranquilamente, y Dean Thomas y Seamus habían salido a por grajeas. - Y tu que eres, sangre sucia?- dijo mirando a Nicole - Mi sangre es, sin lugar a dudas, bastante mas limpia que la tuya- dijo furiosa por lo que él había llamado a Hermione. - Nos veremos pronto, Potter y amigos- dijo girando y desapareciendo del vagón. - No le soporto, un año más y.- gritó Harry. - Relajémonos, si no me equivoco, Nicole sabe hechizos oscuros, ¿no? Será interesante verlos- dijo Hermione dando en el punto débil de Harry. La magia que ella heredó de Sirius. 


	5. LA LLEGADA A HOWARTS

CAPITULO 5: LA LLEGADA A HOWARTS El expreso iba cada vez más lento; hasta pararse. Harry bajó emocionado junto a sus amigos. Hermione se separó de ellos. Era prefecta, su misión era guiar a los de primer curso. Todos fueron al gran comedor. Al finalizar la selección de las casas de los alumnos de primer curso; Dumbledore llamó a Nicole. Ella se acercó tímidamente. El sombrero empezó a hacer extrañas muecas. -¡Aja! Tenia ganas de verte por aquí. Este curso será interesante.hum.te veo difícil.eres valiente, pero noto una parte oscura en ti- musitaba el sombrero- tal vez.. Valor, amistad, coraje.pues, siendo así, estarás en.¡GRIFINDOR!- Nicole dejó de sudar y salió corriendo hasta su mesa. Harry la sonrió. Cuando ella se sentó; Harry pudo ver los fríos ojos de Draco mirándole. No sabía que le podía pasar ahora. Aunque viniendo de él. cualquier cosa era posible. Hermione acababa de llegar. - Vamos hay que ir a descansar.- dijo muy seria. Ron no pudo evitar echarse a reír. - Procura no imitar a mi hermano Percy. dijo riéndose aún más. Se levantaron, y se encaminaron a sus dormitorios. Nicole no les pudo seguir, pues al atravesar el pasillo Draco la bloqueó. -¿Has oído? ¡Tienes una parte oscura! Oye, tu familia. - Cállate, si me vas a proponer que me una al que no debe ser nombrado, mi respuesta es NO; Malfoy. - No iba a proponerte eso. - Ah no? Que extraño- La conversación iba muy rápida, a penas hacían pausas entre palabras.- Pues lo siento, tengo prisa- Nicole se dirigió a las escaleras. - ¿De que conoces a Potter? - ¿Disculpa?- dijo ella mirándole una fracción de segundo y siguiendo hasta su dormitorio. A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron a la clase de pociones (bien empezaba el año) así que bajaron a las mazmorras y fueron hasta sus pupitres. - Señor Potter; de nuevo llegando tarde? - Profesor, yo. - 5 puntos menos para Grifindor, por hablar.- dijo Snape entre dientes.- Comenzaremos con la poción psicotizante; una poción muy poderosa y peligrosa; que el señor Potter va a realizar en primer lugar, para demostrar a la clase como se hace.- Los de Slytherin comenzaron unas risotadas terribles. Harry se levantó y comenzó a preparar aquella poción. La clase transcurrió lentamente para Harry. Al acabar, se dirigieron hacia la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. - Maravilloso! Deseo ver a Madame en acción! Será fabuloso- gritaba Ron - Opino que si Gilderoy Lockart era un chiflado para ti, esa tía será una.- contraatacaba Hermione 


	6. EN MEDIO DE NADA

CAPITULO 6: EN MEDIO DE NADA - Bienvenidos a defensa contra las artes oscuras, soy Madame Riustem; vuestra profesora- dijo presentándose- Hoy empezaremos con. diablillos. Los diablillos son criaturas realmente agresivas y de muy mal carácter. Algunos han llegado hasta a morder a magos desconcentrados; así que atendedme completamente- explicó. Hermione ya hacía muecas, y Ron alucinaba en colores. - Comenzaremos con una demostración de lo que habéis aprendido durante estos años. Potter, Weasley, si sois tan amables.- Harry y Ron salieron delante de la clase, junto a Madame; y sacaron sus varitas. -Vale chicos, usad vuestros conocimientos contra el adversario. ¿Preparados?- Ron estaba en las nubes. -¡¡Ya!!- gritó madame. - Impeto!- lanzó Harry, y una nuve verde salió disparada hacia Ron; el cual no veía donde estaba Harry. - Lumos!- la varita de Ron se iluminó, pero no le permitió ver nada. - Trompeto!- Un horrible chillido quedó a Ron totalmente paralizado. - Vale chicos! Veo que sabéis hechizos realmente malos- dijo Madame muy seria. Hermione la miró con asco. - La clase ha terminado. Mañana os enseñaré lo que es magia. Ron y Hermione salieron discutiendo de la clase. Harry se quedó con Nicole hablando en uno de los corredores. - Que. que sabes de.Sirius? Viviste mucho con él?- interrogó Harry. - No. En cuanto le condenaron me aconsejó mudarme con otra familia de magos. Me regalo los dragones; para que me acordase de él, y unos cuantos artilugios mágicos. No conservo nada más. - Ya- dijo Harry un poco decepcionado. - Vaya, veo que Potter cambia de novia como de escoba. Una por año. ¿Qué va a ser de tu escasa reputación, eh, Potter?- Draco estaba delante de ellos, fulminándolos. - Déjame en paz, Malfoy.- dijo Harry realmente enojado. - No obedezco tus ordenes- dijo enojado - Ha dicho que le dejes, Malfoy- respondió tajantemente Nicole. El la miró furioso y se alejó por el corredor - Gracias. - Debía hacerlo. Y ahora me siento mejor- dijo Nicole- He de ir a pedir unos apuntes a Hermione, nos vemos luego - Vale- dijo Harry. Nicole se alejó. Harry siguió caminando hacia el exterior del castillo. - Impetrifo!- Una horrorosa chispa gris rodeó a Harry y le azotó bruscamente - Eso te pasa por dártelas de listo- Dijo la voz de Draco - Pagarán esta, Malfoy- gritó Harry, el cual sangraba del labio y tenía el cuerpo totalmente chamuscado.- Griol!- Draco salió volando hasta cerca del sauce boxeador. - Maldito Potter.- Draco elevó la varita, y una cegadora luz verde se extendió hacia Harry, quien lo veía todo muy borroso. 


	7. EL VALOR DE LA VERDAD

CAPITULO 7: EL VALOR DE LA VERDAD  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor. Parecía estar. en la enfermería. Se giro para ver quien gimoteaba a su lado; era Malfoy. Harry recordó lo sucedido: Una extraña luz verde entrando por sus ojos. y se desmayó. Lo que no sabía era.¿sería esa luz la que usaba Voldemort contra sus víctimas? ¿Cómo es que Malfoy la conocía? La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Ron y Nicole entraron a ver a Harry. - Que tal estas, Harry?- Preguntó Ron - Vivo- dijo él con cara de alivio. Draco se acababa de despertar. - ¡Casi le matas! ¡Esto no es la guerra!- le dijo Ron a gritos - No. era. mi intención- dijo él casi sin voz. -¿no? Pues poco te ha quedado. ¿en que.?- añadió Nicole - Yo solo le deje inconsciente. Si. si él es. tan. frágil. no es mi problema- prosiguió Draco. Harry se giró para mirarle - Dime.¿Te heriste también a ti mismo? Porque para estar así. -¡Harry! ¡Casi te mata! No es momento para preocuparse de él!- dijo Ron - No me herí; esa luz no la lancé yo- contestó Draco - Ya. la varita se disparó, ¿no?- dijo Ron furioso - Fue el árbol. De él salió la luz - Ya - ¿y si no mintiera?- interrumpió Nicole- puede que alguien se esconda en el hueco del árbol. - ¿Pero.quien?- se preguntó Harry Ron y Nicole salieron de la enfermería seguidos de Draco y Harry. Ron acompañó a Harry a sus habitaciones. - Espera- dijo Draco a Nicole- A ti. ¿te gusta, no? - Lo siento, pero no lo pillo- dijo ella - Potter. Te gusta - No es asunto tuyo, creo. - Lo es. En cierto modo, lo ese - No tengo tiempo para hablar con el hijo de quien tu ya sabes - ¿eso es lo que crees? - Lo creo. Tu marca tenebrosa en el brazo, la forma de expresarte. - No tengo nada en el brazo. Un simple tatuaje para que mi padre no piense que soy diferente a como él quiere que sea. Un simple pegote para que los de Slytherin crean que soy grande; un simple dibujo- dijo Draco - ¿No quieres ser. mortífago? - Si el destino no se lía, no- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Así que.¿te gustaría quedar un día a. charlar?- dijo él con mirada misteriosa. - ¿Por qué crees que te diré que si?- dijo ella un poco más amable - Tengo un brazo escayolado, una pierna totalmente llena de arañazos y toda la espalda destruida. Necesito cuidados. - Ya. Y yo necesito dormir- dijo ella en tono bromista. - Mañana en el lago. Te espero- Dijo alejándose por el pasillo. Nicole se quedó pensativa; y siguió hasta su dormitorio. 


End file.
